


Psychedelic

by Hataesun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Humor, Implied Violence, Kokobop, Lucky One, Multi, Other, alternative universe, monster au, psychological au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hataesun/pseuds/Hataesun
Summary: Do Kyungsoo has always being a quiet child with wide imaginationLittle Kyungsoo hates whiteKyungsoo would do anything to keep Baekhyun safe and soundKyungsoo makes a new friend after every visit to the school's nurseWhat's real and what isn't, no one knows  when the line between reality and imagination no longer exists.





	1. White

Do kyungsoo was born on the 12th of January 1993  to Admiral Do and Mrs Do, he was a chubby little baby with wide wide round eyes and midnight raven hair. While other babies would protest in loud wails after being forced into the sunlight, Do Kyungsoo blinked open his eyes and took in his surroundings in absolute quiet.

Neither did he yell nor did he fuss, he just quietly took the gentle proddings of the doctor's fingers in utter calmness, he sensed whatever the doctor  was checking was absolutely important so he remained completely still only blinking his big monolided eyes in quick succession.

Although perplexed by the quiet baby's behaviour, the doctor having carried out thorough pronounces little Kyungsoo completely fine, swaddled in the finest linens and snug in the warm embrace of his mother's dainty arms, Do Kyungsoo is welcomed into the household of the Dos.

The Dos were a rich bunch, they lacked for nothing so it was only normal that Kyungsoo grew up in the lap of luxury itself, he wore the finest clothes, had the latest toys and would seat in between his parents every sunday in the back seat of their sleek Mercedes as Mr Jung the butler drove them all to sunday mass. To the community the Dos were the ideal family afterall Mr Do is a respected  retired Admiral of the fleet with a broad built stature and a booming voice that seems to echo into the distance while Mrs Do is a beautiful dainty woman with wide eyes like her son, kind, soft spoken, patient, demure and always ready and willing to help others.

What Kyungsoo loves best about his mother is her soft brown tresses that has a streak of silver running down its middle cascading softly in loose curls down her back, he would always stare at it in the mirror whenever his mother would brush his own black hair into its permanent bowl cut style she would personally cut every saturday to maintain its ever growing length. How kyungsoo loves his mother, and would always wonder if his father loves his mother as much as he does. Afterall if you love someone, you should cherish them, you should protect them, you should never hit them or shout at them or hurt them right?

Right?

Little Kyungsoo is confused.

He doesn't know the answer.

You see the reason little Kyungsoo is confused is because while his father was kind, patien and loving  to the rest of the world, he was the absolute opposite at home who wined and dined with the devil himself. He would often drink a lot of the gold amber liquid he always had perched atop his office desk. After drinking, he would then go on to hit kyungsoo's mother over the head after one of their numerous loud arguments. Whenever Kyungsoo tries to protect his mother with his frail and tiny frame, he would often get flung to the other side of the room like a ragdoll and if his mother tries to stop his father from raining down more blows on his tiny body, she would get threatened with that sleek black and shiny object his father always kept in the third drawer of his desk.

He has seen this object a lot in those movies he would sneak at night to watch, he knew it would make a loud 'bang' followed by the silence of whoever was in its path. He clearly understood the power the shiny black object held in its grasp. After his rants he would slam every door in the house on his way out to that place his mother called 'the palour  house'.

As a result of this little Kyungsoo has come to really dislike loud noises and would choose to wander away from the house to Mr Song the gardener's hut where they would often play games he could tell no one about. By the time Kyungsoo clocked five, he had learnt to always stay quiet at home lest he triggers one of his father's tantrums whenever he takes his 'anger potion'. He also learnt how to keep himself company because as the only child in a vast estate, there was no one his age to play with and besides he  got to visit the neighbourhood playground on special occasions when his mother was able to cover up Admiral Do's marks on her face.

Being kept indoors all day had therefore taught Kyungsoo how to explore the corners of his mind, to weave as many realities as his imaginations could. He loves the control he could exercise over his thoughts and the reality around him, he likes the fact that he could bend his thoughts whichever way he pleases. To him the ability of the mind to conjure up infinite dreams is God's greatest gift to mankind and he would siently disagree with Father Joon's sermons on the other wonderfuls gifts of nature bestowed upon us by Yahweh.

At age seven,Kyungsoo had grown into a very quiet boy who spoke in few words only when it's absolutely necessary. Another peculiar thing about Kyungsoo was that he never cried, even after being used as his father's relief punching bag on numerous occasions. Admiral Do was no longer satisfied with only plummeting his wife with his fists and had decided to add Kyungsoo to the mix because according to Admiral Do, Kyungsoo's entire being was a mistake, from his porcelain skin to his slight figure. The feature he however abhorred the most were Kyungsoo's eyes.

'Get those devil eyes out of my sight, I can't stand the sight of it staring at me like it can see right into the depth of my soul', was Admiral Do's mantra.

Kyungsoo doesn't understand what is wrong with his eyes, he would often stare into the mirror for hours to get a glimpse into his own soul only to be met with a swimming sea of black within the larger ocean of white. He therefore concludes that his father's soul must be devoid of any light, pitch black. A complete contrast to the white he wore both in and outside of the home. 

Kyungsoo was only four the first time he was hit by his father, he had also been dressed in complete white just like his father.

Maybe that's why his father detested his eyes, Kyungsoo therefore concludes in his little heart.

 

He hates white.


	2. New Companion

It was one of the rare lucky days with the sun bright and shiny in the sky, one in which Admiral Do had travelled out on town on a special assignment. Taking advantage of the clear and pleasnt weather Mrs Do decides to take Kyungsoo to the neighbourhood playground. Dressed in blue jean dungarees and pastel green ninja turtle tshirt with tiny hands clutching a book Kyungsoo and his mother set off in the warm saturday breeze.

Kyungsoo's eyes was met with an array of bursting colors and his ears was filled with a cacophony of noise both from the little children running around the expanse of the playground and the adults sitting on painted benches eating hot dogs while keeping a watchful eye on their children.

Mrs Do's attention was immediately snatched up by the other mothers in the arena who adored and looked up to her every action. Soon enough Kyungsoo was left to his own devices, looking around the playground he sees children of all shapes and sizes running around the swings or building tiny sand castles in the sandpit, he considered all these silliness beneath his intelligence and really couldn't be bothered to engage in such silly childish acts. If these other kids are contented staying within the boundaries of their underdeveloped minds, he isn't. He is going to push beyond every limit of his mind.

Striding along the playground with the sharp sand getting into his black Kito sandals he sports a slide on the far right side of the playground. On getting closer he noticed the slide was broken and the yellow and blue paint that once covered it had flaky almost completely peeled off. The slide had been abandoned by the other kids for the newer and shinier red one situated in the middle of the sandpit.

Kyungsoo decides this was going to be his very own special spot, away from all the noise and activity on the playground. Dropping to his knees to crawl into the darkened space under his newly found special spot, he is taken aback when he finds out that this very space was already occupied by another kid. He thinks of abandoning the spot but something about the other boy makes him crawl closer instead.

Sensing rather than hearing the presence of someone else beside him, the former resident of the slide raises his head from his lap to stare at Kyungsoo. He was a rather frail looking boy dressed in white colored shirt and white colored shorts with raven black hair and deep brown beady eyes. The latter occupant of the slide thinks to himself how much this boy had rather similar features as he when he was much younger, the bowl haircut, tiny body frame that had bones sticking out clearly from pale almost sallow skin pale. The corners of his mouth were down turned just like the edges of his eyes, he looked so so unhappy.   
The only difference Kyungsoo could see was in their eyes, while the other boy had smaller eyes favoring a downward tilt Kyungsoo's were wide and round. Perhaps if his eyes were this small, he wouldn't get hit so often by Admiral Do.

All through Kyungsoo's perusal of the other boy, he had remained silent and had just kept on staring at Kyungsoo with his small beady eyes.   
The newer occupant of the enclosed space decides to break the awkward silence, sticking out the other hand not clutching a book he gestures for a handshake from the other kid.

'Hi, my name is Kyungsoo I'm eight years old, I like to read books and watch documentaries on the Tv. I don't like to be in the sun too much because my mum says I get sunburn easily, I don't know what that means but i like to listen to my mum so i stay away from the sun. How about you, what's your name?'

The frail boy looks at Kyungsoo hesitantly before gesturing to the collar of his shirt, which had the number '04' stitched into its center. This only makes Kyungsoo tilt his head to the side in confusion at the number and at the boy.

'No that is a number, I'm asking for your name'.

More silence.

'Wait you don't have a name?' Kyungsoo asks incredulously when the boy remains silent.

'Where are your parents?' he asks again looking around the playground checking to see if he would find anyone bearing any resemblance with the boy. All he gets in response is a slight shaking of the head from side to side.

'Ok so you don't have a name and you don't have any parents, no wonder you look so sad', Kyungsoo lays down his conclusion out to the boy who gives him a wobbly smile to confirm Kyungsoo's brilliant theory.

Kyungsoo was overcome with so much sympathy for the other boy that he decided there and then that this boy was coming home with him afterall they had so much space in their big white house and this tiny boy could only take up so much space.

'From today your name is Baekhyun, you're going to be my best friend and you're going to come home with me to stay forever'.

Delighted to finally have a name of his own Baekhyun thanks his new bestfriend with a bright bright rectangular smile and Kyungsoo knew there and then that he had made the right decision and he knew deep down in his heart that he was never going to let Baekhyun out of his sight.

Kyungsoo notices Baekhyun sneaking glances at the leather bound cover of his book, chuckling to himself he shows the cover to Baekhyun whose eyes had become so lit and was currently shooting puppy looks at Kyungsoo and his book.

Without uttering a word Kyungsoo clearly understood what Baekhyun wanted him to do.

'The title of the book is wolf, you see the story is about two boys who have superpowers, they could jump over high walls and run very fast. Then one day one of the boys left on a journey leaving his other companion behind, the boys then meets a girl one afternoon when he was running away from some bullies that were chasing him down a dark alley...',   
He narrates with animated actions to a very enraptured Baekhyun.

The new best friends remain under the abandoned slides while Kyungsoo continues to read his book to the silent Baekhyun, who had a permanent smile plastered on his face. After what felt like hours, Mrs Do came rushing towards the slide looking more harried than usual. Spotting Kyungsoo in his special place ,she drops to her knees not minding her pristine outfit to drag Kyungsoo by his hands from under the slide with her manicured nails digging into his soft skin forming little pink crescents.

'Do Kyungsoo do you know how long I have been looking for you, what are you doing under this abandoned slide . Couldn't you have found anywhere else to play in this big playground except this broken down slide?'.

Unruffled by her temper Kyungsoo simply beams at her, calmly brushing off the dust from his dungarees he informs his mother he had made a new friend. Mrs Do's eyes lit up in surprise trading her anger for unmuted happiness as she claps her hands together in glee.

'Really my Kyungsoo has made a new friend, where is he?', she asks looking around for this special friend her son has made for the first time in all his eight years.

'Him', comes the short reply from her beaming son as he gestures to the boy standing to his right clutching his hand like a lifeline.

The happiness in her eyes slowly blew out like the flames of a candle in the gentle wind, she looks in askance at the boy her son was gesturing to. Sensing the question in his mother's eyes he goes on to say,

'His name is Baekhyun and he his my new bestfriend, he doesn't have any any parents so pretty please with cherry on top can he come stay with us?' he asks with every ounce of cuteness he could muster. This only throws his mother off even more because Do Kyungsoo was not the type of kid that acted cute for anything.

Growing more worried by the second, she takes kyungsoo by the hand and starts to pull him away from Baekhyun who just stands there, tiny cold hands trying to reach out for Kyungsoo before they fall back limply to his sides as his eyes gradually began to fill up with salty crystals when the distance between them grew.

Kyungsoo knew he couldn't leave his friend behind, so he digs his feet into the soft sand beneath his black sandals and for the first time in his life throws a tantrum. He opened his heart shaped lips to pierce the playground with the sound of his voice, wailing at the top of his eight year old lungs while stamping his feet in quick succession raising a copious amount of dust in his wake. 

Mrs Do is completely floored.

Trying to placate her son as his cries had begun to attract curious stares from the other pair of eyes at the playground, she quickly bends to his level of sight and whispers to him in a flustered voice.

'Okay okay stop crying, your Baekhyunnie can come with us'.  
Every trace of tears vanishes within a heartbeat as Kyungsoo gives his mother a brilliant heart shaped smile when she looks a little off right to where Baekhyun was standing and says quietly to him.

'It's okay Baekhyun-ah, you can come with us'.

Mrs Do is rewarded with the prettiest rectangular smile from her son's new playmate. She hurriedly helps a smiling Kyungsoo into the backseat and stands back unsure whether or not to help Baekhyun climb in as well. Her confusion is assauged when Baekhun climbs in on wobbly legs into the car all by himself.

The two boys talked all way home while the woman behind the steering wheel kept on shooting them looks through her back seat view mirror. Her normally quiet son was taking his sweet time explaining every insect and passing object outside the window to his bestfriend. Kyungsoo didn't care , he had finally found himself a trusted companion.


	3. The Old Sycamore Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings

Song for the chapter: Lorde - Perfect places

 

Kyungsoo often found himself trudging the dirt path that led to Mr Song the gardener's hut almost every bright Saturday afternoon, where he would often accompany the aging gardener in planting the new seeds he had brought home wih him from the plant market. He liked the feel of the earth shifting through his fingers, the softness of the soil beneath the pads of his fingers.

 

Little Kyungsoo and Mr Song would spend hours together underneath the rays of the Sun planting the new seeds, transfering little plants to new homes, and when the Sun got too high in the sky bringing with the midday heat they would retire to the comfort of the cool shade provided by the umbrella of the old sycamore tree, sitted at the center of the large garden to sip on the cold delicious yellow lemonade prepared by Mr Song for the both them.

 

The time he spent in the garden only increases after bringing home Baekhyun from the park because while Admiral Do outrightly despised the presence of Baekhyun in the house, Mrs Do tried to hide her discomfort behind the mask of a ghost smile. Admiral Do took to yelling at Baekhyun to get out of his sight at every opportunity while Mrs Do would just smile nervously at him whenever he and Kyungsoo were in the same room as her. When they weren't displaying their usual response they would altogether ignore his presence in the room and would resolutely lock their gazes on Kyungsoo solely as though their fragile lives depenedd on it.

 

Kyungsoo wasn't having any of his parents bizarre behaviour and would call them out at every opportunity before grabbing Baekhyun by hand to exit through the nearest door.

The two boys began to spend even more of their time with Mr Song in the garden. 

 

Mr Song is a man in the latter half of his fifties with a sagging pouch of a stomach, with beautifully tanned  soft olive colored skin as a result of all the hours he spends in the sun, Decorating the sides of his warm brown eyes are lines fanning from the tip of his hairline to the corner of his eyes, laugh lines that deepens even more whenever he smiles. Staining his crooked teeth were specks of brown from years upon years of tobacco consumption.He would often indulge Kyungsoo with sugary treats as he regals him with interesing  tales of ancient past about kings and queens and supernatural beings. To Kyungsoo, Mr Song was like a father figure he didn't have in Admiral Do.

 

The aging gardener seems to take even more interest and liking to Baekhyun once he starts to accompany Kyungsoo to the garden. He plys Baekhyun with even more sweets than he did Kyungsoo and would seat Baekhyun in his lap with Kyungsoo sat beside him under the tree as he spun his stories from invisible web of spoken words. The owl eyed boy didn't mind the attention the gardener showered on Baekhyun, afterall the more love his favorite playmate received the better.

This bright and sunny saturday is no different, with the sun high up in the sky dancing between the clouds and the birds singing harmonious melodies carried on the wings of the winds to every corner of the earth.Kyungsoo and Baekhyun set out under the watchful eyes of the clouds.

'I wonder what story Mr Song is going to tell us today, I'm especially looking forward to the cold delicious yellow lemonade we are going to drink under the tree'. Kyungsoo dressed in Yellow overalls and green shirt  tells a smiling Baekhyun dressed in white dungarees with matching white T-shirt

As usual Baekhyun only rewards Kyungsoo with his rectangular smile in lieu of answering in spoken words.

 

'Ah its little Kyungsoo again, have you brought Baekhyun with you today?. Mr Song decked in a brown straw hat peers at the owl eyed boy from beneath the round rim of his hat.

'Yes Mr Song he's right here beside me, silly silly Mr Song. He's even waving at you right now'. Kyungsoo replies indignantly albeit with a wide smile on his face.

'Aigoo, don't be cross with this old man Kyungsoo I was just playing around with you, I was just playing around with you. Ofcourse I can see our little Baekhyunnie beside you, how are you today Baekhyunnie?. he directs his warm eyes to the white cladded boy holding unto Kyungsoo's hand like a lifeline.

Baekhyun responds to the inquiry with a bright rectangular smile.

'I see you boys have come for more stories and lemonade again today, right?. I'm starting to think you only come down to the garden for my interesting tales and delicious lemonade because you don't help me plant my seeds anymore, right Kyungsoo-ah?'.

'Ah no, how can you say that Mr Song. Baekhyun and I are here to help you plant your seeds, we are definitely not here for any tales or lemonade'.

'Right Baekhyunnie?'.

Baekhyun nods his head up and down vigorously in support of Kyungsoo's statement, action so cute it had Mr Song bursting out in peals of  laughter.

'Don't get so distraught Kyungsoo I was only joking with you. Here grab those plastic cups on the table for me'.

Bouncing on the soles of his feet , little Kyungsoo races on short stubby legs to the table at the far of the garden at a speed fast enough to rival that of a jaguar pouncing on its prey, to grab the cups and races  back to the old sycamore where Mr Song was sat with a pitcher of cold blue lemonade on the floor and Baekhyun sat in his laps. Kyungsoo gently places the cups on the floor and pours all three of them full glasses of blue lemonade from the glass jar.

'Why is the lemonade blue today, Mr Song?' Kyungsoo asks.

'This is a special lemonade Kyungsoo-ah, i decided to make something different because you and little Baekhyunnie have been good boys today. Don't worry it's still as delicious if not even more delicious than the yellow lemonade'. The gardener smiles at Kyungsoo with dark eyes glinting in the sun.

'What's this type of lemonade called?'.

'It's called kokobop lemonade, go ahead and grab a cup for yourself'.

Satisfied with the answers given, he grabs his own glass of cold kokobop lemonade and sits himself comfortably beside the gardener.

Mr Song clears his throat , a clear indication that today's tale was about to start.

'The title of our story today is Mama. Mama is the story of twelve boys called Exo, each one  with super powers living on a planet in outer space called Exo planet. They were sent down to earth to save the tree of life by protecting it from the eye of the red force which coveted the heart of the tree of life. They were born to fulfil the prophecy that had long been written on the Black pearl wall in the hall of exodus. The prophecy went thus:  
When The skies and the grounds were one legends through there twelve forces nurtured the tree of life. An eye of red forces created the evil which covered the heart of tree of life and the heart slowly grew dry.  
To intent an embrace for heart of tree of life, the legends hereby divide the tree in half and hide each side hence time is overturned and space turns askew.  
The twelve forces divide into two and create two suns that look alike, into two worlds that seem alike. The legends travel apart. The legends shall now see the same sky but shall stand on different grounds, shall stand on the same ground but shall see different skies. The day the grounds beget a single fault before one sky in two worlds that seem alike, the legends will greet each other. The day the red forces purify and twelve forces reunite into one perfect root – ” A New World Shall Open Up “  
The heart of the tree of life was the centre of all humanity both in and outside the earth, it was the sole  reason for the existence of mankind, it was the bearer of life through which every animal, human and plant could live. Should the eye of the red force succeed in poisoning the heart of the tree of life, mankind as we know it would be extinguised like a candle in a storm, every pure heart would be poisoned and every air breathed would become shards of ice that pierce and destroy the soul'.

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun had their rapt attention solely clasped on Mr Song as he wove the tale delicately with his chapped lips as the branches swayed gently with the gentle late afternoon breeze.

'The boys from exoplanets were aliens you see, so in order to blend seamlessly with humans on earth, they had to assume human identities. Suho the leader of the Exo had the power to control water and extraordinary capabilities of making everything awkward, Kris who had the power of flight and conjuring flames which he more often than not used to set his caterpillar eyebrows on fire. Then there is Kai with the power of teleportation, D.O who could control earth elements, YeolChan with the power to control fire, Xiumin could freeze up even the hottest of flames and took the greatest pleasure in icing Yeolchan's flames just to see angry steam pour out of his Yoda like  ears.

Gentle Lay whose touch could heal a person an inch from death, Chen who would often use his lightning bolts to strike Byunbaek's ass whose sweet revenge would be to take away the light  from Chen's eyes causing him to crash into objects nearby. Xiao Lu found absolute joy in throwing Sehun across the room using his telekinetic powers whenever the latter decides to be a brat by sending objects flying around the house using his wind power just to annoy Tao, whose revenge would to be stop time before tying up Sehun's shoelaces and releasing his hold just in time for Sehun to trip and fall flat on his face.

Asides from being the guardians to the tree of life, they were also the best of friends who looked out for each other, working hard and tirelessly in defending the heart of the tree of life as the eye of the red force grew stronger the boys began to realize that in order to defeat the tree of life, they might have to sacrifice their lives. So with this in mind they went into the final battle to save mankind'.

By now the sun had begun to gently dip into the inky sky and the clouds had taken on the artwork of a painter's canvas covered in hues of pinks, reds, and blues creating a myriad of painted visions. The wind had also became colder and harsher bringing with it a cold blanket that has taking a liking to the frail shoulder blades of little Baekhyun causing his to shiver almost noticeably in the gardener's arms.

'Perhaps we should continue the story tomorrow, I think Baekhyunnie here is cold. Look he's shivering even though he's not saying anything'.

Kyungsoo was so wrapped up in the silky strands of the twelve boys from Exo planet on their quest to save the heart of the  tree of life, that he didn't think he could wait till the next day to hear the conclusion of the story. So instead he whined at the gardener to please finish up the story.

'But Baekhyun here is cold and look your ears and nose tip is red which means you're cold too, I think you should head back home where its warm. Don't worry I'm not gong anywhere tomorrow so we can finish up'. Mr Song tries to reason with the younger boy.

Cue more whining from the boy clad in yellow and green.

'Okay then how about this, you go inside and get a jacket for Baekhyunnie here and youself. That way you can stay warm and you can hear what happened to the twelve brave boys as they bravely fight to save the heart of the tree of life'.

Not missing a beat Kyungsoo jumps to hs feet and dashes for the imposing white house standing regal at a distance inside the Do estate without pausing to take note of the strange light reflecting in the gnarly gardener's eyes. The wind blew even harder once Kyungsoo left the canopy of the old sycamore tree. The gardener was quiet for a while as the wind continued to blow through the tree.

The hands of the winds seemed to have found a home in the brown locks on Baekhyun's head, weaving in and out of its soft strands and styling it every which way before blowing it into his squinted eyes. Mr Song's gnarly hands then  finds its way into Baekhyun's hair, where it stays brushing the brown locks away from the pair of downturned eyes staring up at him in silent question.

'Baekhyunnie, how about we play a little game before Kyungsoo returns with the jackets uh, a little secret game only you and I can play'. The gardener's eyes twinkled with  the dim lights of the fast approachimg dusk.

Baekhyun nods his head as the gardener sets him on his feet. Slipping his tiny hand into the elder man's dry and calloused fingers, he was led away from the old sycamore tree toward the wooden hut that also served as the gardener's tool house.

The wind carries away the warning of the gardener away on its fiery wings with fingers pressed over the folds of its chapped lips

'Don't tell anyone'.

Kyungsoo returns with one white jacket and one orange jacket only to find the perch under the tree empty, only two empty cups with drops of condensation trailing down its sides sat where Mr Song and Baekhyun once sat. Running through the garden twice only to turn up empty except for the sounds of the crickets coming out of their hiding place to greet the bright light of the silent moon and twinkling stars of the blue inky sky.

Standing in the middle of the garden looking lost the winds decides to take pity on him. Taking him by the hand the wind takes him down the cobbled path leading to the metal door of the wooden hut. Sensing rather than hearing what lay beyond the door of the silent hut, the wind opens the door and leaves Kyungsoo behind standing on the thresh hold with his heart beating loudly.

Baekhyun was lying on the floor silently with tears streaming down his face, his white was covered in streaks of red and earth. The parts of his skin peeking out of his clothes was marked with finger prints and vicious indentations of nail marks. His tiny body was shivering hard from the wind that had made its way back into the wooden hut. It had brought back the warning once again on its wild tresses.

'Don't tell anyone or i'll kill Baekhyun'.

The eyes of the old gardener that once held so much warmth within its liquid depth, was now colder than the shards of ice that has wedged itself into the blazing core of Kyungsoo's heart. He could feel the cold press of the gardener's fingers like they were on his very own skin, he felt so hot yet so cold, he was afraid, he was terrified, he could feel the surface of his skin crawling with so much terror, he felt like he was drowning in this sea of horror he couldn't surface from. Above all the noise in his ears, one stood out loud and clear taunting him.

'You have failed Baekhyunnie, You have failed to protect him, Baekhyunnie is now broken because of you, He'll never forgive you for this'.

With tears mirroring that on the face of Baekhyun's, Kyungsoo lifts Baekhyun into the safety of his shaking arms, exiting the door of the wooden hut leaving behind another piece of his lost innocence with the man standing at the center of the cold dark room.

He never got to find out if the eye of the red force that coveted the heart of the tree of life  was conquerd, he never found out how the journey of the twelve boys from exoplanet ended. The tale had been left to dry up on the lips of the gardener back on cold hard floor of the cold wooden hut.

**Author's Note:**

> I in no way possess any expert knowledge on psychological issues nor do I seek to put anyone with psychological issues down. i'm here to write a story so i apologize in advance for any mistakes that may occur in the story.  
> Thank you.


End file.
